


idiots on bikes (minus one)

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Series: all sports the same [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Gen, M/M, hinata and manami being friends gives me life can u tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: Kageyama gets lost somewhere in Chiba.





	idiots on bikes (minus one)

**Author's Note:**

> u already know what it is

“One more,” Tsukishima said, landing on his feet after the spike. “If you’re not  _ tired _ , that is.”   
“Of course I’m not tired.” Kageyama said, panting. “Keep your eyes open.”   
“You’ve been doing this for three hours,” Yamaguchi said, having grown tired of going to get the balls. “Can you guys at least take a break?”   
“No way,” Kageyama said, at the same time Tsukishima said “I need to tire out our King, first.”   
“You guys,” Yamaguchi said. “It’s like five pm.”   
“Five pm?” Tsukishima raised his eyebrow. “Weren’t you supposed to pick up your baby carrot from Akihabara like half an hour ago?”   
“...Oh, sh -- “

Kageyama was running out a moment later, grabbing his bag and his jacket.

“Bye!” Yamaguchi called.   
“Bye, love you Kei, Yamaguchi -- !” Kageyama waved vaguely, and then ran off, running to the train station.   
“Did he just say he loved you?” Yamaguchi said, glancing over at Tsukishima, who only rolled his eyes. “Tsukki?! Since  _ when _ ?!”   
“Since like a week ago.” Tsukishima said. “Anyway, it’s not a big deal. Yamaguchi, toss to me.”   
“Huh? But I’m not a -- “   
“It’s fine. I just need to get more practice in.”

Kageyama had only realised what he’d said when running to the train station, and decided to settle it with Tsukishima later. For the time being, he had to go pick up Hinata. He pretty much crashed onto the train when it arrived, trying to figure out where the hell Hinata was.

**bakageyama:** oi hinata   
**bakageyama:** where are u again   
**littlecrow:** YOUR USERNAME STILL MAKES ME LAUGH   
**littlecrow:** HAHAHAH   
**bakageyama:** oi do you want me to pick you up or not   
**littlecrow:** okokokok   
**littlecrow:** im at hakone with lev and my new friends :P   
**bakageyama:** hakone?????   
**littlecrow:** I SENT U A PIN BAKAGEYAMA   
_ littlecrow sent a pin. _   
**littlecrow:** you forgot abt me right??? hanging out with tsukki again??   
**littlecrow:**

Kageyama decided to keep his phone, eyes closing as the train moved across the tunnels. He was exhausted -- Tsukishima had ended up working him raw, and he wanted to get a nap.

“And  _ so like  _ when you’re sprinting it’s really the best feeling!”

_ Fuck.  _ Kageyama’s eyes opened as he heard the loud voice. The train had come to a stop, and someone was coming in. He had bright red hair, sticking up at all sides, and was currently talking loudly into his phone.

“And it’s like so fun and loud! And you really stand out!”   
“ _ Right ... libero is … really support …  _ ”  
“So is that what it’s called?! So cool! Noya-san so cool!"   


_ Noya-san _ ? Kageyama glanced over at the boy, who had started talking about someone else, waving his hand around in the air as if it would help articulate his point. Exhausted, Kageyama closed his eyes again. He just had to tune out the boy, and everything would be fine. Probably.

 

* * *

“ _ This is the last stop. Please get off the train. _ ”

Kageyama’s eyes snapped open, and he got to his feet, rushing out of the train -- only to find himself in a train station he totally wasn’t familiar with. He scanned the signs, confused.

“ _ CHIBA?! _ ”

It took a lot of asking around, but he ended up walking the rest of the way to Hakone -- at least, he’d thought he was. Honestly, he hadn’t thought that this place would be as far as he thought.

“Oi,” came a voice from behind him. “You’re in the way.”   
“Arakita.” another voice said, and Kageyama stepped to the side to see two boys behind him, both on bicycles.   
“Oh, sorry.” he said, stepping to the side.   
“You look like you’re going somewhere.” One of them tilted his head at him.    
“Oh, uh…”

On one hand, he would probably be able to find his way to Hakone much easier if he had these two cycling guys help him. On the other hand…

“No, it’s fine.” Kageyama said. “I’ll find my way.”   
“Where are you going?” The other said.   
“Hakone.”   
“Hakone?!” The shorter one tilted his bike closer to him. “It’s like 100 kilometres away! What kind of train did you fuckin’ get on?!”   
“I got lost,” Kageyama said, before he could stop himself from ruining his pride. “Ended up here.”   
“...Want us to take you?” the taller one said. “It’s easier on a bike. Arakita -- “   
“Yeah, yeah.” The shorter one, Arakita, replied, waving a hand. “Hop on, kid.”   
“Wait, you haven’t even -- “   
“We haven’t even introduced ourselves -- “   
“Do you want to get to Hakone or not?!”

Stiffening up, Kageyama immediately got onto the back of Arakita’s bicycle.

“I’m Arakita Yasutomo,” Arakita said as he started cycling.   
“I’m Imaizumi Shunsuke.” the other said as he followed after Arakita.    
“Iwaizumi?” Kageyama said.   
“No, Imaizumi.”   
“Imaizumi.”   
“Yep.”  
“I’m Kageyama Tobio.”    
“Toudou is going to get a  _ kick  _ out of this,” Arakita said. “But seriously, why are you going to Hakone?”   
“One of my friends is at Hakone.” Kageyama said. “He told me to go pick him up.”   
“What time were you supposed to pick him up at?” Arakita said.   
“...Much earlier.”    
“Seriously?”   
“I lost track of time playing volleyball.”   
“So you’re a volleyball boy, too, huh?” Imaizumi said.    
“‘Too’?” Kageyama questioned as they cycled along the road.   
“Oh, one of the people in my team mentioned something about meeting someone who played volleyball recently. Hinata?”   
“Me too. Manami-chan said something about it.” Arakita replied. “Hold on tight, Kageyama.” They went over a bump, and Kageyama nearly dropped his phone.   
“Hinata? That’s the guy I’m going to pick up,” Kageyama said once he’d recovered. “He’s an idiot, and doesn’t like to take the train alone.”   
“He must be hanging out with Manami, then.” Imaizumi said. “Don’t worry too much about him, Kageyama.”   
“I’m not worried.” Kageyama said, worrying. “I just lost track of time.”   
“I know a shortcut,” Arakita said. “Imaizumi, you don’t have to come with us.”   
“It’s fine. I’ll beat you to Hakone, anyway.” 

A smile spread across Arakita’s face.

“Wanna bet?”

Kageyama was totally going to die.

* * *

 

Forty-five minutes and two breaks later, the three boys had arrived at what was apparently Manami’s house. Kageyama staggered off the bicycle, holding onto the gate as he caught his breath.

“You win this time, Imaizumi.” Arakita said, panting as well. “I had an extra weight, so it wasn’t fair.”   
“It’s not nice to call someone ‘extra weight’,” Imaizumi said. “Kageyama, are you okay?”   
“I’ll be fine, Iwaizumi-san.”   
“It’s  _ Imaizumi _ .”   
“Sorry, Imaizumi.”   
“Hey, Bakageyama!”

Kageyama glanced up for the source of the sound, spotting Hinata hanging out from one of the windows. He rubbed his mouth, still trying to regain his bearings from the 'race' that the two boys had.

“Oi! Stupid Hinata! Let’s go home!” he yelled.   
“Can’t he stay any longer?” A blue-haired boy popped up from behind him. “You’re like his mom, knock-off Arakita!”   
“Knock-off Arakita?! Manami-chan, I swear to God -- “ Arakita yelled. “Let the volleyball boy go home!”   
“Coming, Bakageyama!”   
“Bakageyama?” Imaizumi said when Hinata had popped back in, and Kageyama sighed, running a hand through his hair.    
“It’s just Kageyama.” he replied. “Hinata is just…”

It was hard to describe exactly what made Hinata so... _Hinata_. Imaizumi nodded sagely, as if he understood. Soon enough, the bright orange ball of sunshine ran out, going out and bouncing in front of him. Kageyama sighed again, and then turned to Imaizumi and Arakita, bowing. 

“Thank you for sending me to Hakone,” he said. “Arakita-san, and Iwaizumi-san.”   
“It’s Imaizumi,” Imaizumi said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But you’re welcome.”   
“Yeah, it’s nothing.” Arakita said. “Seriously…”

Hinata held onto Kageyama’s arm slightly, and then waved at Manami, who was still hanging out of the window.

“Bye, Manami!” he called.   
“Bye, Hinata!” Manami replied, smiling slightly. “See you next time!”   
“Come on, Bakageyama. Race you to the train station.” Hinata started off, then.   
“Oi, you cheater!”

* * *

 

“You’re  _ kidding me _ ,” Oikawa said, leaning back on his bed. His alien pillow was squashed tight in his arms. “Tobio-chan called him what?”   
“ _ Iwaizumi. I mean, I get that his name is  _ **_Imaizumi_ ** _ , but come on! _ ” Toudou laughed from the other side of the line. “ _ Ara-chan was half dying when he told me! _ ”   
“No  _ way _ .” Oikawa sat up. “I’m so going to use this against him the next time I see him.”   
“ _ You’re so cruel to your junior, To-chan _ .”    
“Well, he’s not my junior anymore! I’m sure Daichi and Mr. Refreshing can take care of him!”   
“ _ Speaking of Mr. Refreshing _ ,” Toudou said. “ _ Arakita thinks he’s pretty. _ ”   
“Is he interested in hitting on him? Because I can’t promise him it’ll go well.”   
“ _ No, no. Wait,  _ **_is he_ ** _? I’ll have to tell him to hold back, then. _ ”   
“Wah, scary. Daichi, watch out.”


End file.
